


he has no idea what he’s in for

by orphan_account



Series: Group chats and everything in between [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Prequel To this is not going 2 end well, So Warning For Mistakes, i didn't proofread this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hi honey, do you need anything?” his mother, Veronica, asked.“Yeah, uh. Do you have any jobs or anything I can do?” He asked her. Veronica looked at him strangely, and he didn’t blame her. What kind of kid, what kind of person in general,requestsa job, most people try to get out of them. Hell, MG can’t even count the amount of times he’s tried to get out of chores his parents have given him. But he was really bored, like,reallybored, and he would do anything right now so even if she told him to clean the fucking toilet bowl, he would probably do it with a smile on his face.Once Veronica’s shock wore of, she told her son, “well, the dishes from lunch are still in the sink, so if you could do those it would be a real help.” He unconsciously smiled as he pumped his fist in the air, making his mom look at him like he has just used taken the lord’s name in vane (he’s family was very religious) but that was to be expected by her son’s strange behaviour.ORMG's bored so he does something that he thinks is a great idea but is really only going to cause trouble and mayhem - he creates a group chat
Series: Group chats and everything in between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	he has no idea what he’s in for

**Author's Note:**

> I made a series out of it. Because I'm obssessed

MG was usually never bored. He liked a lot of things so he was easily entertained, while he wasn’t popular, per se, he has enough friends that if he ever was bored, most likely at least one of them would be available. And if they weren’t well he was a huge science nerd _and_ video game fan, so if he he could preoccupy himself with that. But on this particular day, he just wasn’t feeling it.

He had tried playing Overwatch, but he just wasn’t feeling it today. He was already caught up on all the latest scientific discoveries and his friends… well his friends were sometimes to much to handle. Kaleb always tried to break the rules and MG didn’t feel like getting in trouble today. Lately, all Penelope talked about was Josie. Lizzie… well Lizzie was Lizzie. Hope only ever opened up when Penelope or Landon were around. Landon himself was too nerdy even for him, and ruling out Landon also meant no Rafael. That just left Josie, but as Josie was twins with Lizzie, they were always together so… none of them were an option.

Meaning he was on his own. MG was actually starting to wish it was Monday, something he never did. Not because he didn’t like school, if fact he loved it, but the kids on the other hand… the kids were just mean.

Maybe he should go for a walk? Or shoot some hoops in his yard. MG wasn't the stereotypical nerd who knew nothing about sports, he was even on the football team. But then again it was boiling outside, and he didn’t really feel like being out in that heat. So doing anything outside related was out.

Maybe he should see if his mom needed help with anything. He’s dad was out, but he’s mom was right downstairs and she always wanted him to do something. Yeah okay, that’s what he would do. He climbed out of his bed that he’d barely left that day, and slowly made his way down the stairs. He couldn’t believe he was bored enough to _ask_ for chores. Who did that?

He found his mom in the living room, reading her book, “Hey mamma.” As soon as she heard his voice she looked up from the page she was on and greeted him with a smile.

“Hi honey, do you need anything?” his mother, Veronica, asked.

“Yeah, uh. Do you have any jobs or anything I can do?” He asked her. Veronica looked at him strangely, and he didn’t blame her. What kind of kid, what kind of person in general, _requests_ a job, most people try to get out of them. Hell, MG can’t even count the amount of times he’s tried to get out of chores his parents have given him. But he was really bored, like, **really** bored, and he would do anything right now so even if she told him to clean the fucking toilet bowl, he would probably do it with a smile on his face.

Once Veronica’s shock wore of, she told her son, “well, the dishes from lunch are still in the sink, so if you could do those it would be a real help.” He unconsciously smiled as he pumped his fist in the air, making his mom look at him like he has just used taken the lord’s name in vane (he’s family was very religious) but that was to be expected by her son’s strange behaviour.

“Thanks mamma!” MG practically ran towards the kitchen. Every Sunday after mass, he and his parents had a huge roast for lunch, so he knew there would be plenty of dishes to clean! This should keep him busy for a while.

* * *

So, “a while” turned out to be about twenty minutes. Turns out that it really doesn’t take that long to do dishes, it just feels longer when you don’t enjoy it. When you do enjoy it—as it’s keeping you from eternal boredom—the time goes by pretty quickly. Now MG was back to staring at his ceiling, trying to come up with ways to not be bored.

That’s when it hit him, maybe he could hang out with his friends, all of them, yes, there were way too much to handle, but they’re way easier to handle online. He could make a group chat! Thinking he had just come up with the idea of the century, he pulled out his phone and logged on to Facebook (he preferred discord but Facebook was the only “texting app” all his friends had) He looked at who was online and… they all were! Well it was a Sunday, it’s not that much of a surprise, okay so...

Sunday

_14:24_

**NerdPower has created a chat**

**NerdPower has added Drama Queen, DoItMyWay, Seductress, Pantastic, LeaveMeAlone, Sci-Fi Freak and TemperOfAWolf to the chat**

**NerdPower has renamed the chat ‘im bored’**

**Drama Queen:** rly mg?

Yes, they answered!

**Pantastic:** y just y

 **LeaveMeAlone:** i get making a gc but y add me?

Of course Hope would ask that, when was she going to realize she’s part of the group?

**NerdPower** : cuz ur part of the group

 **LeaveMeAlone:** who decided that?

 **DoItMyWay:** u know u dont get a choice in the matter rite?

 **TemperOfAWolf:** did u rly make a gc cuz ur bored?

Yes, yes he did.

**NerdPower:** kinda ya

 **Seductress:** with these losers? i thought u had better taste

 **Sci-Fi Freak:** hey!

 **Drama Queen:** like i want 2 be stuck with u

 **Pantastic:** how bout u 2 jst calm down

 **LeaveMeAlone:** this is already a nightmare

 **Sci-Fi Freak:** what do we do here anyway?

MG thought for a second. What were they going to do here? He honestly didn’t think before he acted.

**NerdPower:** idk

 **NerdPower:** nerd out talk abt how life sucks

 **NerdPower:** u know normal teenage stuff

 **TemperOfAWolf:** thats it?

 **Drama Queen:** how do i leave?

 **Seductress:** please do

 **Drama Queen:** or maybe ill stay jst 2 annoy u

 **DoItMyWay:** chick fite!

 **Pantastic:** those 2 r always fighting

 **TemperOfAWolf:** this is not going 2 end well

 **LeaveMeAlone:** u can say that again

MG smiled, he’s friends were weird alright, but he loved them, and okay, maybe things would get a little intense but, this was going to be good, the group chat would help them connect more and be better friends. If he’d learnt anything from fanfiction (yes he reads fanfiction, he’s a dork like that) it was that you could never be bored with a group chat. This was going to be fun, he thought.

Boy he has no idea what he’s in for.


End file.
